


Куколки

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Ванде хочется иметь возможность назвать себя нормальным человеком. Че-ло-ве-ком.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark





	Куколки

_любивший дракона сам становится им. © alonso_kexano_

_Полюбивший сломленного сам становится сломленным._

Детские года почти всегда стираются из человеческой памяти подчистую. Глупо спорить с этой аксиомой, хотя Ванда и не пытается. У нее практически не осталось хороших воспоминаний об этом отдаляющемся с каждым днем краешке жизни, чего понапрасну изводить себя? Раньше она в этом не нуждалась вовсе, рядом был Пьетро, а теперь… Единственное, за что она продолжается держаться — соковианские сказки и тряпичные куклы. Это дает повод лишний раз почувствовать себя не бомбой с механическим заводом, не результатом неудачных научных экспериментов, не Алой Ведьмой и даже, наверное, не Вандой Максимофф.

Ванде хочется иметь возможность назвать себя нормальным человеком. _Че-ло-ве-ком._

Пальцы мягко скользят по тонким лентам материи, бережно придерживая, стягивая, завязывая. Куколки получаются с каждым разом все лучше и лучше; принимают более реалистичные очертания, оставляя в прошлом угловатость и небрежность. Наверное, так создается все на белом свете. Ванда может оценивать это лишь сквозь призму своего дурацкого увлечения.

В ее коллекции имеется триста шестьдесят пять черных куколок: по одной на каждый день года скорби, которую она сносила по Пьетро. Глядя на белые ленты, вплетенные в черное кружево, Ванда каждый раз просит себя не вспоминать светлые, как лебединый пух, волосы брата, его крепкие, но нежные руки, его звонкий голос… Она почти убеждает себя избавиться от этих вестниц скорби, внушая, будто бы навлекает на себя беду, таская за собою столь болезненное прошлое, но в конце концов оставляет свои поделки в покое. Черным мыслям лучше на свободе, подальше от весьма тесной черепной коробки. Ванда с особым трепетом складывает куколку за куколкой в нижний ящик шкафа, и только после этого, наверное, дышать ей становится чуть легче.

Чаще всего она наматывает куколки из ярко-красной ткани. Ей нравится этот цвет, он навсегда впаян в подкорку мозга; он является кровью, магией, душою Ванды. Эмоции у нее такие же — яркие, алые, обжигающие.

Ненависть, злость, отчаяние, вина. Ванда ежедневно балансирует на краю собственных возможностей, выравнивая дыхание, расслабляя плечи, всматриваясь в хитрую прищурь карих глаз напротив. Она вяжет куколку за куколкой, отводя взгляд в сторону, оставляя на ткани мелкие прорехи с обожженным краями. Магия рвется изнутри, требует мести, хочет чужой крови. Ванда чувствует вкус собственной, закусывая до боли губу, и честно старается не плакать на людях. Куколки становятся ее спасением.

— Какая занятная вещица, — резюмирует знакомый голос, в котором слышится лишь искреннее удивление, и Ванда вскидывает голову.

Тони стоит рядом, зажав цифровой планшет подмышкой, и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как ее пальцы порхают между ярко-красных лент.

— Она похожа на тебя, — хмыкает он. Легкие словно протыкают раскаленным прутом: Ванда никогда прежде не вкладывала в кукол особого смысла — кроме скорбящих, конечно, — и уж точно никогда не думала, что постоянно создает из ткани себя саму.

— Она похожа просто на груду тряпья, — выдыхает Ванда, а Тони смеется.

— Мы все сотканы из чего-то. Я вот, порой кажется, сплошные нервы, которые так любят разматывать все, кому не лень. Ты же — истинная магия, как раз вот из таких атласных лент. Кстати, а сделаешь меня?

Ванда непонимающе хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как алый всполох срывается с кончиков пальцев и поджигает материю. Она опрокидывает на испорченную куколку стакан с водой, стоящий рядом, и снова обращает внимание на Тони. Он все еще спокоен и вполне себе заинтересован.

— Не боишься стать объектом магии вуду? — вопрос звучит весьма жестко.

— Только этим меня еще не пугали, дорогуша, — посмеиваясь, отвечает Тони, и наконец-то оставляет Ванду в покое.

Ванда пялится на багровую из-за пролитой воды ткань невидящим взглядом. Куколки становятся ее проклятием.

Постепенно к привычному алому Ванда начинает добавлять желтые ленты. Порой всего одну, а временами — целые десятки. Их сочетание довольно причудливо, но Ванде на удивление нравится. Одобрительно смотрит на это и Тони, который больше не заговаривает с ней об ее увлечении. Ванде и не нужны разговоры; однажды она молча оставляет аккуратную желто-красную куколку на его столе в кабинете безо всяких сопроводительных записок. Слова кажутся ей лишними.

Тони, наверное, тоже. Он и благодарит ее лишь кивком на следующий день, впопыхах, пока они собираются на очередную важную миссию по спасению человечества.

А потом вытаскивает ее из-под груды обломков, крепко прижимая к такой же, как и куколка, желто-красной броне. Тони матерится сквозь зубы, бормочет что-то про маленьких глупых ведьм, не рассчитывающих свои силы и возможности, а еще оставляет завершение операции на других Мстителей. У Ванды стучит в висках, смертельно болят ребра, почувствовавшие на себе мощь бетонной сваи, и дико ноет вывихнутая лодыжка. А еще ей снова хочется плакать, но нынче наружу рвутся совершенно другие эмоции.

Чувство защищенности, робкая неуверенность, возможность ощущать себя нужной.

Навещая Ванду в медицинском боксе, Тони называет ее сумасшедшей идиоткой, склонной к самопожертвованию, а она — впервые за долгое время — смеется во весь голос. Сломанные ребра не благодарят за это, но Ванда наконец-то снова чувствует себя целой. Шепота Пьетро больше не слышно за правым плечом. Через несколько часов по просьбе Тони Ванде доставляют моток разноцветных тряпичных лент. В груди с новой силой вспыхивает теплое пламя.

Надежда, доверие, благодарность, симпатия. Ванда никогда бы не поверила, скажи ей кто-нибудь, что она будет ощущать подобное к Тони Старку, которого ненавидела большую часть сознательной жизни. Но глядя на то, как он презентует Мстителям ее мелкие куколки, которые, как она надеется, станут их оберегами, Ванда растворяется в своих ощущениях окончательно.

Иногда кажется, что жизнь закончилась, так и не начавшись. В такие моменты главное — найти того, кто, возможно, даже без слов сможет убедить тебя в обратном.

Каждая новая куколка Ванды становится ярче и цветастей предыдущей. Сэм полушутя-полусерьезно предлагает поставить это дело на конвеер и получать за куколки реальные деньги, но Ванда только бросается в него забракованной прежде фигуркой. «Снаряд» попадает точно в лоб, и над Сэмом потешаются все Мстители.

Не слышит Ванда смеха только двоих — Тони и Стива, которые в последние несколько недель слишком озабоченны внешнеполитическими вопросами, и от этого Ванде немного не по себе. Она слишком чувствительна к эмоциям других, а потому почувствовать натянутость в дружеских отношениях этих двоих, порой фонящую даже отголосками враждебности, не составляет ей труда.

Одной поздней ночью, встревоженная очередным тяжелым сновидением, она забредает на общую кухню. За барной стойкой обнаруживается хмурый Тони, потягивающий виски и разглядывающий какие-то документы. Бесшумно проскальзывая к кофе-машине, Ванда решает не вмешиваться, но Тони, похоже, думает по-другому. Ванда даже теряется на пару мгновений, чувствуя спиной чужое тепло, а после слышит тихое:

— Потерпи, пожалуйста.

Тони крепко обнимает ее со спины, пряча лицо в длинных волосах, и глубоко и размеренно вдыхает, словно пытается надышаться. Воздухом или Вандой… Нет, какая чушь.

Но эта беззащитность, эта попытка найти поддержку, эта практически беспомощность одного из самых сильных в ее окружении людей очаровывают Ванду. Она расслабляется в чужих объятиях и выпускает из рук теплые алые нити магии. Они обволакивают Тони, успокаивающе скользят вдоль тела, словно пытаются заверить, что все будет хорошо.

Сколько они так стоят, Ванда не знает. Тони отстраняется первым, шепча куда-то в шею смущенное:

— Спасибо.

Закрывая за собой дверь собственной спальни, Ванда оседает на пол, не видя перед собой ничего. В голове запоздалой птицей бьется мысль, что она так и осталась без кофе. Вполне возможно, она получила нечто большее взамен. Вселенная вокруг начинает мерцать тысячями приветливых огней, и Ванда готова поверить в самое лучшее.

А потом время и пространство рассыпаются будто карточный домик.

Все происходит в считанные часы: проклятый Соковианский договор, раскол Мстителей и — что самое страшное — необходимость выбирать.

Тони смотрит на Ванду так, будто уверен, что она всецело разделяет его сторону, убеждения и взгляды. Ванда не спорит с его доводами, она прекрасно понимает, за что ратует Тони, но… Ей хорошо известно, каково это: быть завязанной на единственном родном и близком человеке, помнить и знать о нем все, не имея возможности отказаться от всего, что вас связывает. Ей не нужно видеть Стива, чтобы подметить во взгляде знакомые искры. Он говорит о Баки с той же преданностью, с которой сама Ванда говорила о Пьетро. Это, наверное, и является точкой невозврата.

Решение Ванда принимает задолго до того, как в башню заявляется Клинт.

Ничего странного.

_Полюбивший предателя сам становится предателем._

Красно-желтая тряпичная куколка с жемчужной шпилькой заместо сердца практически неслышно падает на поверхность стола.


End file.
